Queen Emmaline
Queen Emmaline is Oona's mother from the special "Sofia the First: The Floating Palace". Like Roland II, she is a highly protective and often stern parent to her children. Emmaline owns a Trident similar to King Triton's, which controls the ocean and the weather, which she used to make a typhoon to strike Sofia's ship, the Floating Palace. She, fortunately, calmed the storm after Sofia brought Oona to her after she had been caught by Cedric the Kraken. ''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace'' Emmaline first appears when Oona and Cora return to her castle with Princess Sofia, who had become a mermaid thanks to the Amulet of Avalor. However, Emmaline is wary of the Floating Palace's presence and her dislike of humans because of a previous incident that resulted in her majordomo, Plank, being injured, as he still carries the scars on his arm from that incident. When Sofia reveals to actually be a human turned into a mermaid by magic, Emmaline requests that she return to her family and order them to take the Floating Palace and leave Merroway Cove and never return. When Sofia returns later to reveal that Oona has been kidnapped, Plank pins the blame on her, thinking her family kidnapped Oona so they could stay in the cove. Sofia tries to say they're innocent, but Emmaline delivers an ultimatum to her: She has until sundown to return Oona to the colony, or Emmaline will use her trident to sink the Floating Palace and drown the Enchancia Royal Family and their crew if Oona is not returned by then. As sundown approaches, and with no sign of Oona yet, at Plank's urging, Emmaline heads to the surface and begins to summon a storm to sink the Floating Palace. When the storm proves too weak at first, Plank demands she strengthen it into a typhoon. Emmaline is about to do so before her trident is taken by Sven and his family, who refuses to return it under the belief that Sofia was telling them the truth all along, leading Emmaline and Plank to where they reunite with Oona and Cora, Sofia and Cora having freed Oona. Emmaline is so overjoyed to be reunited with her daughter, she apologizes to Sofia for doubting her, and upon hearing the storm still raging above, Emmaline is given her trident back to dispel it, being seen by Sofia's family and Admiral Hornpipe, the sailor in command of the Floating Palace, proving to them that Sofia was telling the truth as well. Shortly thereafter, Oona introduces Cora and Emmaline to Sofia's family, and King Roland bows in respect to Emmaline, saying it's an honor to meet her. Emmaline returns the gesture, and the Merroway Cove merpeople and the Enchancia Royal Family become the best of friends. ''Sofia the First'' Queen Emmaline has a non-speaking appearance in the episode "Cool Hand Fluke", attending a get-together in Merroway Cove with the Floating Palace to watch Oona and her band perform for the Enchancia Royal Family and Merroway Cove merpeople. Queen Emmaline is amongst the royal guests attending the wedding of Aunt Tilly in A Royal Wedding, seen being formally greeted by Amber to welcome her to the festivities. Later on, in "Return to Merroway Cove", Emmaline is preparing a performance for the Enchancia Royal Family, but when Oona asks for her to teach her more skills regarding the Mermaid Comb, Emmaline refuses, believing that Oona is still too young and unprepared for such responsibility. Later on, she is told by Sven that Oona had misused the Mermaid Comb and summoned a powerful sea twister, and Cora was unable to subdue it with Emmaline's Trident as she was not able to aim it properly. Emmaline arrives and quickly dispels the sea twister personally with her trident, but is furious with her daughters for misusing both the trident and the Mermaid Comb, punishing them with being confined to the palace. However, when Cora and Oona apologize for their irresponsibility and tell the truth, Emmaline permits them to take part in the performance after all, but then will have them grounded to the palace first thing tomorrow. Afterwards, the performance goes on with no other problems. Personality Emmeline is a strong-willed, intelligent ruler. Though she may not be entirely trusting of humans, she refuses to openly attack them when they are not at fault, and is always willing to listen to what others have to say. She is also a very caring mother to her daughters Oona and Cora. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Merpeople Category:Adults Category:Queens